Siendo Humana
by alessandra98
Summary: Ino es una sirena que sueña con el mundo exterior, pero cuando su deseo se hace realidad hay muchas cosas sobre los humanos que deberá aprender. Naruto le enseñará. Y también Sasuke. NaruIno/SasuIno
1. Capítulo 1

**Siendo Humana**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El alga es más verde del otro lado**

Al fin había llegado ese día tan esperado para ella. El día en el que subiría al mundo de los humanos. Nadó emocionada hasta el lugar en donde encontraría a su padre para comenzar su transformación.

Desde pequeña había estado obsesionada con esa civilización tan diferente a la suya. Casi a diario nadaba hasta la superficie, y escondida tras unas rocas observaba a esos curiosos seres que andaban en dos piernas. _Caminaban_ , esa era la palabra.

Los había estudiado por años, leía todos los libros que encontraba en su biblioteca submarina que hablasen sobre ellos. Había aprendido mucho sobre sus costumbres, creencias y avances tecnológicos, por lo que no podía esperar a poner a pruebas sus conocimientos.

Era una tradición para todos los tritones y sirenas subir una vez en sus vidas al mundo terrestre. Cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad se les era concedido un año en ese lugar más allá de la superficie.

Su cumpleaños número 25 no había podido llegar más pronto.

xoxo

Inoichi se movió impasible en su trono. No todos los días se veía al Rey del Océano preocupado, pero no todos los días su única hija dejaría su lado.

El tritón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la partida de su _pequeña_ y adorada hija. Normalmente, todos los de su especie regresaban un par de semanas después de convivir con los humanos. Volvían porque ese mundo les horrorizaba, porque esa susodicha civilización no era para nada civilizada. Hambre, esclavitud, sufrimiento, muerte infantil eran pocos de los tantos problemas que azotaban a esa raza.

La raíz erradicaba en la naturaleza engañosa de los humanos. Las criaturas del mar no poseían esa cualidad ya que su comunicación era telepática. El agua no conducía los sonidos como el aire y su especie había desarrollado la comunicación mental. No había cabida para pensamientos impuros o mentiras, ya que la mente de todos los tritones y sirenas estaban conectadas.

De todas las sirenas su hija era la más pura e inocente. Temía por ella. Ino soñaba e idealizaba el mundo exterior, y él no podría prepararla para la decepción que éste le traería cuando lo conociera. Lo mejor que podía hacer era aconsejarla.

—Sí papá, tendré cuidado de las máquinas movilizadas en las calles y no caminaré sola de noche — repitió ella parte del sermón que ya había escuchado un millón de veces.

No podía creer que un mundo tan maravilloso pudiera ser malo, pero igual escuchaba las precauciones de su padre.

—Hay una cosa más que no te he dicho, Ino — en ese momento Inoichi deseó que la madre de Ino estuviese con ellos, ella sabría cómo explicar ese tema mucho mejor — Ten cuidado de los hombres.

—Sí, no hablaré con extraños — aunque todo el mundo sería un extraño para ella, ¿no? ¡Al menos con alguien tendría que hablar!

—No me refiero a eso — su padre se veía incómodo, pero ni con su conexión mental podía discernir por qué —Las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres no son como las de tritones y sirenas, ten eso presente cariño.

Ino asintió pero no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, enamorarse de un humano no estaba en sus planes. Sí, cuando ella los veía les parecían muy guapos pero sabía que nunca podría funcionar. Ella eventualmente tendría que volver al Mar y encontrar al tritón con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

Además estaría muy ocupada explorando las ciudades y pueblos de la Tierra como para entretenerse con un chico humano.

Su padre la abrazó y le pidió que se cuidase y que sí podía mantenerse en contacto que lo hiciese. Ino sabía que podría regresar en cualquier momento que desease, pero ella quería aprovechar cada segundo de su año en el mundo exterior.

Con un ligero movimiento de su tridente Inoichi comenzó la transformación de su hija.

Un remolino de magia dorada envolvió su figura y con suavidad la subió hasta la superficie. Era un espectáculo hermoso de observar pero doloroso de experimentar. Se sentía como un cuchillo desgarrando la carne de su aleta y dividiéndola en dos. El proceso fue demasiado para la sirena, quien jamás había sufrido un minuto de su vida, y se desmayó antes de llegar a la superficie.

xoxo

La tarde había sido excelente para surfear. Era inusual en esa época del año, pero el mar había estado inquieto y muchas olas se habían formado. Mas el fenómeno ya había cesado y era hora de volver a la playa.

Había esperado por veinte minutos a que el oleaje readquiriese su intensidad, pero estaba cayendo el atardecer y el mar se había calmado. Acostado boca abajo sobre la tabla remó con sus brazos, dirigido al sitio en la blanca arena donde había dejado sus pertenencias hasta que algo a unos metros a la derecha del sitio llamó su atención.

A medida que se acercaba sus sospechas sobre que el objeto era un cuerpo humano se confirman. Por Kami, ¡¿que iba a hacer sí encontraba un cadáver?!

Enterró su tabla en la arena y corrió hasta la inmóvil figura de una chica. _Por favor que no esté muerta_ , rogó. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio de cerca. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto: su piel de porcelana brillaba con el sol que se escondía en el horizonte, su largo cabello platino caía sobre su hombro y la cubría hasta sus muslos donde se arremolinaba en su regazo, sus labios rosados entreabiertos eran carnosos, su nariz pequeña. Más que nunca deseó que estuviese viva.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la sacudió por los hombros. Llevaba 10 años surfeando y no sabía ni lo básico de primeros auxilios. Quizás eso funcionaría.

¡Había resultado! La chica estaba tosiendo. ¡No estaba muerta!

Había tragado agua y ahora tosía para sacarla de adentro y no ahogarse. Un segundo... ¡Había tragado agua! Eso quería decir que... ¡Era humana!

Abrió los ojos emocionada, quería examinar todo a su alrededor y se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo primero que vio fue un brillante par de ojos azules. Azul como el cielo, no verdosos como el mar como los suyos propios.

Su corazón se aceleró al echarle un mejor vistazo al portador de esas gemas. Tenía cabello dorado que estaba medio mojado y caía desordenado, su piel era blanca pero bastante bronceada, sus mejillas tenían unas curiosas rayas que asemejaban bigotes animales.

Pero a pesar de eso no era un zorro, ni un gato... Era un humano. ¡El primer humano que veía de cerca! Y uno muy guapo.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó el humano, su voz era un sonido grave. Que curioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba a uno a hablar. Mejor darle una respuesta.

No lo hubiese creído posible pero la chica se volvió cien veces más hermosa cuando sus ojos verde azulados se abrieron de par en par. Su belleza aumentó cuando le había sonreído: sus dientes perlados estaban perfectamente alineados y adornaban su rostro de una manera muy bonita.

La desconocida lo estaba mirando intensamente a los ojos, y Naruto no entendía el por qué.

—¡Ah! No puedes hablar, ¿es eso? — trató de adivinar.

 _¡Tonta!_ Se reprimió, los humanos no usan telepatía. Oh, estaba nerviosa. Nunca había hecho uso de su voz, en clase había aprendido a cómo utilizar su garganta para hablar pero nunca lo había puesto en práctica.

—Hola— dijo tentativamente, ¡no había estado tan mal!

Todo lo que dice la mitología sobre el canto de las sirenas y de cómo éste lleva a la perdición a los desprevenidos pescadores era cierto, su cantar es del más dulce e hipnotizante de los sonidos. Pero claro que Naruto no tenía idea que la mujer frente suyo fuese una sirena, hasta donde él sabía esas criaturas no existían. Lo que sí sabía es que jamás había escuchado una voz tan exquisita como la de esa rubia, _necesitaba_ escucharla hablar más.

—Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ino — debajo del mar no había necesidad para apellidos, después pensaría en alguno.

—¿Estás perdida?

—Sí — la verdad no tenía idea de donde había parado.

—Estás en Konoha, ¿naufragaste? — Naruto prosiguió a mirar hacia el mar, en busca de alguna embarcación u otras personas. Con lo fuerte que había estado la marea podría haber ocurrido un accidente.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo como he llegado aquí—su padre no había mencionado a donde la enviaría.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—No, sólo puedo nadar — a Naruto le pareció una extraña respuesta mas no tan extraña como el repentino cambio de expresión de Ino. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus cejas saltaron hacia arriba. —Espera, ¡sí puedo! ¡Tengo piernas!

Instintivamente Naruto miró hacia dichas extremidades. Vaya y que piernas que tenía.

—¡Tengo piernas! Ayúdame a levantarme — ordenó, olvidando sus modales por la emoción. Naruto le tendió una mano pero ella la ignoró sin querer, su atención ahora centrada en sus piernas. Las miraba como sí no las hubiera visto jamás.

De pronto la rubia comenzó a patalear, sus talones golpeando la arena suavemente a medida que sus piernas subían y bajaban enérgicamente. Pronto el movimiento sacudió su cabello que cayó hacia un lado. Naruto casi tiene una hemorragia nasal cuando su cuerpo quedó revelado ante sus ojos. Estaba totalmente desnuda. Bueno _casi_ desnuda. Un pequeño sostén que parecía hecho de conchas de mar cubría sus senos. Los que eran enormes, cabía mencionar.

Trató de desviar su atención del escultural cuerpo, pero Ino comenzó a estirar sus piernas en ese momento. Luego levantó una en el aire y la acarició, después la otra, bajó ambas colocándolas sobre la arena y las abrió como sí estuviese haciendo un split. ¡Ninguna mujer sin ropa interior debía tener permitido hacer esos movimientos!

—¡Tengo piernas humanas! — exclamó una vez más.

—Sí, sí y muy bonitas — replicó algo mortificado, era difícil quitar su atención de esas piernas sí ella las seguía mencionando.

—¡Claro que son bonitas, humano! Mi aleta era la más hermosa de todo el reino, obvio que mis piernas también lo serían — Ino era una princesa, por eso sonaba prepotente muchas veces. Pero no había mentido, su aleta era de un hermoso color violeta que destellaba tornasol cuando la luz solar atravesaba el agua del océano.

Ahora tenía piernas largas y torneadas, sus pies eran pequeños y delgados y tenía diez curiosos deditos. Subió sus piernas una vez más para contemplarlas contra la luz del sol cayente.

—Oye, no hagas eso, ttebayo — le pidió después de haber disfrutado de la tentadora imagen que ella proveía. —No te muevas.

Salió corriendo en busca de su toalla y otras pertenencias. Tenía un par de pantalones cortos secos que le podría prestar.

Ino no habría podido moverse aunque quisiera, ese asunto de caminar era más difícil de lo que parecía. Ni siquiera podía _levantarse_.

Naruto regresó con una mochila colgada al hombro. Se secaba el cabello con su toalla.

—¿Qué es 'ttebayo? — Naruto sonrió nervioso, Ino pensó que parecía un zorrito.

—Es algo que digo — explicó rascándose la nuca —No es gramática apropiada.

—Ah, de donde vengo no inventamos palabras — Naruto le extendió un par de pantalones.

—¿De donde eres? — preguntó con curiosidad. La chica hablaba su idioma muy fluido, pero que fuese extranjera explicaría porque actuaba tan peculiarmente.

Ino miró a el océano frente a ellos. Una de las reglas más importantes de este viaje a la superficie era nunca revelar su procedencia.

' _Los humanos no son de fiar, y sí alguna vez descubren a nuestra especie no dudarían en acabar con ella'_ palabras de su padre.

— Más allá del mar — respondió enigmáticamente. Naruto no insistió ya que sus bonitos ojos se llenaron de nostalgia.

— ¿Tienes a dónde ir? — pronto se oscurecería y no era seguro para una chica como ella estar sola.

—No, no tengo la menor idea — había esperado tanto tiempo por esta ocasión y no había planeado ningún detalle de su viaje.

Se terminó de subir los pantalones que Naruto le había ofrecido, pero le quedaban enorme. No que Naruto fuese gordo, pero era muy fornido.

—Tiene un cordón para que lo ajustes — explicó señalando la banda elástica de la cintura.

Ino agarró el cordón de un extremo y lo jaló hasta sacarlo por completo de la banda. Naruto no la pudo detener, y se llevó la palma de la mano a su frente cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ah, definitivamente no la podía dejar sola.

Quizás había sido toda el agua de mar que tragó, pero esa chica no estaba bien. ¡Era como una niña! Además se la pasaba utilizando la palabra 'humano', había dicho que tenía una aleta y no tenía pudor de estar desnuda, ¿qué con eso? En fin, no la podía dejar ahí. Alguien menos noble podría aprovecharse de ella.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que consigas como contactar a alguien — ofreció. El chillido que Ino pegó le perforó los oídos. Era demasiado agudo.

—¿Es en serio? — la emoción brillaba en sus ojos color mar. Naruto la acababa de conocer pero ya sentía que era su deber protegerla. A lo mejor se estaba corriendo muchos riesgos por invitarla a su hogar de esa manera, alguien de su edad no podía ser tan inocente. Pero ya no había remedio, Ino lo había cautivado.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, humano, digo, Naruto… ¡gracias! — le sonrió cálidamente y con tanta honestidad que dudó que pudiese estar fingiendo su inocencia.

—Eh… ¿Naruto?

—¿Sí?

—No puedo caminar.

Naruto dejó salir un suspiro antes de arrodillarse para cargarla en brazos. El Uzumaki no tenía idea de en que se había metido.

* * *

 _¡Hola fieles seguidores y nuevos lectores! ¡Primer fic de 2016, wuju!_

 _En camino (casi listos) : último capítulo de Guía para perder un rubio, Inesperado y Retrógrado. Gracias por su paciencia._

 _He desarrollado un gran amor por el NaruIno. Simplemente me encanta. Estoy por terminar Guia Para Perder a un Rubio y me causó tristeza, por lo que decidí escribir esta nueva comedia NaruIno._

 _Hace rato quería escribir algo AU pero como cuento de hadas, o sobrenatural, y me parece que Ino sería una perfecta sirena._

 _Advierto que ésta estará más subidita de tono, ya verán ;)_

 _También planeo incluir SasuIno, pero no diré más de eso por ahora!_

 _Okei ya, enough ranting. Ahora quiero que me digan lo que opinan! Ha sido muy raro lo de los tritones y sirenas?! qué tal esta nueva idea_

 _Es como un pecado para mi escribir a Ino OoC, pero perdónenme porque en ocasiones en este fic será necesario mas lo haré muy muy leve!_

 _hasta luego!_

 _Alessandra_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Siendo Humana**

 **Caminar, saltar y bailar**

Naruto la cargó en brazos a través de la playa hasta el área donde dijo que había estacionado. Nunca nadie la había cargado en su vida, no era algo que necesitaran hacer bajo el agua, y era bastante cómodo: ¡no tenía ni que mover un músculo!

Se recostó más del pecho del joven, disfrutando del calor que emanaba. Los humanos eran tan cálidos, debía ser la sangre caliente.

—Estamos aquí — anunció él cuando llegaron a un vehículo estilo jeep (Ino conocía mucho de los medios de transporte terrestres) color naranja quemado. La pintura brillaba con la luz del sol poniente, era un coche nuevo pero le hacía falta algo muy importante. Hasta donde ella sabía todos los autos tenían puertas y techo.

—¡Han vandalizado tu automóvil! — su padre le había advertido que muchos humanos se dedicaban a robar las pertenencias de otros. Pobre Naruto, él había sido tan amable con ella, no merecía algo así.

Naruto la depositó sobre el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué reía? Ino frunció el ceño, no entendía la naturaleza de ese chico en absoluto.

—¿Nunca has visto un jeep en verano? — señaló otro vehículo muy parecido al suyo pero en color negro que se encontraba a un par de metros de donde ellos estaban. Ino negó con la cabeza. En general todos los carros en el estacionamiento eran completamente distintos a los que ella había visto en fotografías.

—El resto está en casa, lo desarmo cuando vengo a surfear — explicó Naruto. Subiéndose en el otro puesto y arrancando el carro. Ino asintió, cuando volviese al mar tendría que actualizar sus libros.

¿Qué otras cosas más habrían cambiado desde que su padre visitó este mundo? Sí, toda la información sobre los humanos había sido redactada por Inoichi que siempre había tenido un interés muy especial en el estudiar la mente y hábitos de cualquier criatura con inteligencia. El viaje de su padre había sido el año antes a que ella naciera. ¡Como era posible cambiar una máquina tan compleja en menos de treinta años! Quizás los humanos eran más civilizados de lo que ellos creían.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el rubio. Ella asintió, no había comido nada en todo el día al estar muy emocionada por la transformación y ahora su estómago humano hacia extraños sonidos. —¿Qué te gusta?

—¡Pez! — exclamó de inmediato. Al igual que los hombres que crían algunos animales para ser domésticos y otros para alimento, los tritones tenían ciertas especies designadas para comer y otras para compañía.

—Quieres decir pescado — corrigió Naruto, pero ella no entendió. No conocía aquella palabra.

—No, pez… como los animales que viven en el mar — replicó ella testarudamente. No le gustaba cuando la corregían cuando estaba en lo correcto.

—Es lo mismo, pero cuando es para comer se le dice pescado.

—Sí es lo mismo entonces puedo decirle pez — resolvió sin querer ceder ni un poco.

—Como diga, su alteza — concedió Naruto, que conservaba su jovialidad. Ella sin duda era un personaje especial.

—Muy bien, súbdito — respondió con soberbia pero luego se alarmó. —¡Oye! ¿Por qué me has llamado así?

—¿Por qué me llamaste súbdito? — ah, ahora entendía, _humor humano_. Su corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad normal, pensó que él la había descubierto.

—Eres rara, 'ttebayo — comentó él socarronamente.

—Lo dice el humano que parece un zorro.

—Estamos aquí, _humana_ Ino — anunció él cuando llegaron a su restaurante de sushi preferido. —¿Ya puedes caminar?

Ino trató de mover sus piernas, pero sí acaso logró menear los dedos de los pies. Había leído que a los pequeños humanos les tomaba de ocho a doce meses aprender a caminar, ¿cómo pretendía que ella lo dominase en menos de una hora? Claro que él no tenía idea que un par de horas atrás ella chapoteaba con una aleta.

—No, todavía no siento nada — respondió algo avergonzada, no quería parecer una inútil que no sabía ni caminar. Pero como había hecho hasta el momento, Naruto sonrió.

—Tranquila, seguro estuviste mucho tiempo en el agua y estás débil — Ino le dio la razón, técnicamente lo que decía era correcto. Se dejó cargar una vez más en sus brazos. No estaba tan mal no poder caminar aún. Naruto era _agradable_.

Se sentaron en la barra. Ino había notado las miradas curiosas que los otros humanos en el lugar le habían dado. Quizás no era una ocurrencia común ver a una adulta ser cargada como a un bebé.

—Agarras el plato de lo que te guste — Naruto señaló con sus palillos de bambú la cinta giratoria que se movía en circulo a lo largo de la barra y que transportaba diferentes platillos. Ino no reconoció ninguno excepto los pedazos crudos de salmón y de atún de aleta amarilla, así que eso fue lo que escogió. Varios platos.

—Te gusta el sashimi, ¿eh? — señaló el Uzumaki divertidamente. — Nunca he visto a alguien comer tanto pescado crudo, no has tocado tu arroz.

—Sí, de donde vengo no hay fuego así que solo comemos pez crudo y a veces con algas… —Naruto alzó una ceja e Ino supo que había dicho de más. Para desviar la atención del tema 'robó' uno de los curiosos rollitos de arroz del plato de Naruto y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! — se quejó él pero ella lo ignoró y tomó otro.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esto?— preguntó encantada con lo delicioso que el rollito era.

—Sushi, ¿en serio nunca has comido sushi?

—No, pero me encanta — Naruto se rindió y dejó que ella tuviese lo que quedaba en su plato. No es como sí le molestara.

xoxo

Llegaron un par de horas después a su penthouse. Para alguien tan pequeña, Ino tenía un estómago inmenso. Obvio, también tenía que considerar que la había encontrado a las orillas de la playa y lo más probable es que no hubiese comido en días.

Se preguntó sí había hecho lo correcto en traerla a su hogar. Sus amigos siempre decían que él era demasiado confiado con la gente. ¿Había sido un error ayudarla? No tenía ni la mínima idea de quién era, podría ser una ladrona que esperaría a que estuviese dormido para vaciar su apartamento.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, la rubia tenía en manos el teléfono inalámbrico y marcaba los botones con curiosidad. Naruto escuchó como alguien contestaba del otro lado de la línea, y ella soltó el aparato sorprendida. Ok, definitivamente Ino no iba a saquear su casa mientras dormía.

Caminó hasta ella y recogió el teléfono, cerró la llamada y lo colocó de vuelta a la base.

—Por favor no hagas llamadas internacionales — bromeó.

—¡Es un teléfono! — exclamó como sí hubiese descubierto algo nuevo. —Nunca había visto uno así.

Naruto que ya había pasado varias horas explicándole y enseñándole todo tipo de conceptos, dejó caer la cabeza, al parecer Ino todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Pero tendría que ser mañana, pensó cuando un bostezo se hizo paso, era hora de dormir.

—Ven — la guió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

No había entrado a la habitación en meses. Tomó la pila de ropa femenina que estaba abultada sobre la cama y la movió a la superficie de la cómoda. A pesar de que la ropa estaba limpia, todavía olía a _ella_. Antes de que la añoranza lo inundara se volvió hacia la rubia. Cayó en cuenta que Ino todavía vestía sus pantalones y una camiseta que le había prestado, ambas piezas le quedaban enormes.

—Puedes usar esta ropa por ahora, debe ser de tu talla — ofreció. —Voy a dormir, sí necesitas algo mi puerta está al final del pasillo. Hasta mañana.

Iba a cerrar la puerta tras él cuando ella lo llamó.

—Naruto… gracias por todo — dijo dándole un abrazo. Ino olía a agua salada y arena: como el mar. No pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—No es nada.

xoxo

Naruto despertó temprano. Era domingo y usualmente le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, pero la inquietud no se lo había permitido. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con algo de recelo, mas cuando vio que su apartamento seguía tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior soltó un suspiro. Ahora sí podía decir con seguridad que Ino no era una ladrona.

Pero, ¿entonces qué era? La chica no parecía saber su apellido, ni de donde venía… toda la información que había compartido con él sobre su procedencia era bastante inconcreta. Sea como sea, ese día la ayudaría a encontrar a algún familiar o conocido o al menos a descifrar su situación.

Iba a comenzar a preparar el desayuno cuando Ino salió de su habitación. A Naruto se le cayó la mandíbula cuando la vio. Los pantalones cortos de piyama que le había prestado le quedaban a la medida, el problema era la camiseta. Naruto no había tomado en cuenta que, a pesar de la altura y contextura similar, el busto de Ino era mucho más grande que el de la dueña original del piyama. La tela se le pegaba delineando el contorno de sus senos, tan ajustada que los aprisionaba sensualmente y hacia que el borde de la camiseta se levantara revelando su suave estómago.

—¡Buenos días, Naruto! — exclamó ella alegremente al entrar a la cocina. Cuando notó sus ojos clavados en su pecho, ella bajó la mirada también —¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó agarrándose los senos y juntándolos más sí era posible.

Naruto tragó en seco cuando sintió la familiar molestia en el frente de sus pantalones. Joder, ella _tenía_ que haber hecho eso apropósito. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa en la alacena. En su mente recitaba la constitución de Konoha para apaciguar el fuego en su zona inferior.

—Buenos días, Ino — masculló entre dientes. —No, nada. Solo notaba que la ropa te queda chica. Iremos de compras más tarde.

—¿¡Al centro comercial!? — gritó ella encantada. Bueno al menos tenía algo en común con el resto de las mujeres, le entusiasmaba el prospecto de ir al mall. —Naruto eres genial.

Él se tensó cuando ella lo abrazó por un lado, podía sentir sus senos rozando su brazo. Disfrutó un _poquito_ más el contacto, y luego la separó de él.

—¿Te gustan los huevos con tocino? — preguntó concentrando su mente en el desayuno.

—Sí, mi padre y yo comíamos hueva de esturión todo el tiempo.

—¿Caviar? — ¿acaso Ino provenía de una familia adinerada? —No, huevos de gallina… no importa, te prepararé un omelette.

xoxo

El centro comercial de los humanos era mucho más impresionante que el que tenían en el mar. Cuatro pisos de cientos de tiendas con vitrinas que brillaban exhibiendo su mercancía. Saltó de la emoción cuando el frío del aire acondicionado y el olor a perfume y a nuevo los recibió. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Había pasado toda la noche practicando caminar, al fin lo había amaestrado, y ahora planeaba recorrer cada centímetro del mall. Y porque podía hacerlo, saltó de nuevo.

Su acción se ganó varias miradas y escuchó a Naruto gruñir algo sobre viejos pervertidos.

—Toma — le cubrió los hombros con su chaqueta.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenía frío? — le preguntó. El rubio era tan intuitivo. Notó que sus ojos azules viajaron rápidamente al frente de su camiseta. Naruto le había hecho probar más de diez tops antes de salir de casa, y ella no entendía por que. Entonces vio las punta de sus glándulas mamarias erizadas contra la tela. Ah claro, los humanos eran mamíferos y cuando sentían frío aquella era una reacción fisiológica típica.

—Gracias, Naruto — dijo abrochándose la chaqueta.

Entraron a una tienda rosada llamada Secretos de Konoha. Literalmente todo era rosa y encaje. Naruto se dirigió a una de las dependientas y pidió que sí podía ayudar a Ino con sus compras. La muchacha asintió diligentemente y se puso manos a la obra. Naruto la encargó a la joven y le dijo a Ino que regresaría en una hora.

xoxo

—¿Quinientos dólares? — exclamó cuando la cajera facturó todas las prendas que Ino había elegido.

—Usted mencionó que la señorita no tenía ni un solo artículo de ropa y que no reparara en gastos— explicó la dependienta que había ayudado a Ino a probarse la ropa interior.

—Sí, Yumi dijo que necesitaría un sostén para cada día de la semana y al menos el doble de bragas, ¡también compré piyamas!

—Quieres decir yo voy a comprar — rezongó él. El precio se le hacia excesivo, pero daría lo que sea para salir de la tienda de ropa íntima femenina así que pasó la tarjeta de crédito sin más protestas.

Ino agradeció a la joven Yumi y la pareja de rubios salió del establecimiento, dirigidos a otras tiendas. La chica se moría por comprar zapatos ahora que tenía pies y él estaba impaciente por comprarle ropa que no se le ajustara tanto al cuerpo. Entonces notó que Ino todavía iba sin sostén y que muchos hombres también lo habían notado.

—Oye, Ino, ¿por qué no te pones uno de los conjuntos que compraste? — sugirió casualmente.

—¡Sí! Esta ropa me está cortando la circulación — concordó y ambos caminaron hasta los baños para que ella se cambiase.

Naruto la esperó fuera del baño de mujeres pacientemente. Diez minutos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a una semi desnuda Ino. Parecía una de las modelos en los cartelones de la tienda de Secretos de Konoha. El sostén push up púrpura realzaba sus ya grandes senos y hacía juego con la delicadas bragas de lacitos que cubría muy ligeramente su feminidad.

El rubio la empujó de vuelta al baño y trancó con seguro tras de si, nervioso de que alguien la viera. Mala idea. Ahora estaba a solas con semejante bombón en un lugar privado.

 _Contrólate, Naruto,_ se dijo, _no es como si no la hubiese visto desnuda ya._ Ok, eso no ayudó en absoluto. Tomó un largo respiro, contó hasta diez y la enfrentó.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a salir así? — soltó con un poco de rudeza. No es que estuviese molesto con ella, pero en las pocas horas que la conocía Ino no había hecho más que actuar como una niña distraída. De inmediato se sintió culpable de haberle hablado así, sobretodo cuando ella se sonrojó algo avergonzada. —Perdón, es que me preocupó que alguien te viera, 'ttebayo.

—¿Acaso me veo mal? — preguntó ella confundida. —Las chicas en la playa siempre se visten igual que esto, ¿por qué no quieres que salga así?

—Ehh, sí pero esos son bañadores no ropa interior.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Naruto se rascó la nuca nervioso. Que cuál era la diferencia, ¡no tenía ni una puta idea! El uso público del bikini era aceptado mas no el de la ropa interior, a pesar de que revelaban la misma cantidad de piel. Era una de esas reglas de la sociedad que todo el mundo sabía innatamente, excepto Ino.

—Ninguna —respondió al final. Para su dicha, Ino no protestó como el día anterior y simplemente se vistió.

—Tontas reglas humanas — la oyó murmurar, seguido de el sonido de un rasguido. La camiseta se había roto. Naruto suspiró. Le esperaban largas horas de compras.

xoxo

Ino le había rogado por que la inscribiera en una clase de baile que había visto anunciada en el tablero de clasificados del centro comercial y él no encontró excusa para decirle que no. Al parecer bailar había sido su sueño desde niña pero nunca le había sido posible y cuando lo miró con ojitos de perrito abandonado, Naruto cedió. No sería un inconveniente para él, el estudio de baile quedaba cerca de su apartamento y él solo tenía que llevarla y recogerla.

O eso había creído.

—¡Ustedes deben ser los Uzumaki, bienvenidos! — los saludó una mujer de mediana edad cuando entraron al local. —La clase está por empezar.

Naruto había registrado a Ino con su apellido porque la rubia todavía no parecía recordar el propio.

—Nuestra clase de salsa para principiantes es excelente, les prometo que la disfrutaran — conversó animadamente la señora.

—¿Disfrutaran?

—¡Sí, es nuestra mejor clase para parejas!

¡Qué demonios! No, él no había acordado a eso. Cuando habló con la mujer por teléfono no le habían dicho nada de una clase en pareja.

—Perdone, pero solo pagué por una persona.

—Sí, querido, es por el especial de dos por uno. ¡Vamos, ya son las siete!

Naruto debatió mentalmente consigo mismo. En parte no quería estar ahí, él tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero sí se iba Ino quedaría sola sin parejo y él sabía lo mucho que esa clase significaría para ella. Al final se decidió por seguirla al salón de baile.

 _Bravo, Naruto, ¿en que te has metido?_

Ino le sonrió agradecidamente. La felicidad en su rostro lo hacia sentir más tranquilo. Hasta que la música comenzó. La maestra dictaba los movimientos y ellos seguían. Naruto que siempre tenía mucha confianza estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y torpeza, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pisado a Ino.

Por suerte, a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto. Estaba tan contenta y radiante. A contrario suyo, ella llevaba el ritmo a la perfección y pronto se había convertido en la mitad dominante de la pareja, guiándolo a él con paciencia. Bailar era físicamente demandante y sus mejillas se habían coloreado de rosa. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, y él no podía dejar de pensar en que ella era verdaderamente hermosa. No se arrepentía de haberse quedado.

—Y ahora practicaremos las vueltas. Chicos, quiero que sostengan a sus parejas muy fuerte cuando ellas giren. ¡No las dejen ir!

Naruto miró a Ino a los ojos y supo que no quería soltarla nunca.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Un abrazo especial a Erzeth, paosu, Yari, Fairy Tail no kyubi, Mia, Eri, yusha, sxem-yui28, konakari-na, Gab y Desluvyakeane. Gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a yusha por mencionar lo de las perspectivas, espero que este capítulo no resultase muy confuso.**_

 _ **Sí han ido a un Victoria's Secret sabrán que no exagero con el precio que pagó Naruto, ¡es carísimo!**_

 _ **Bueno, ya podemos ver que Naruto está cayendo bajo los efectos de la sirenita. Pero hay otra chica en su pasado, ¿huelen drama en el futuro?**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo: Ino intenta alimentar a Naruto ;) ;)**_

 _ **Chao, pesca'os**_


End file.
